Black and White Rabbits
by E.M. Megs
Summary: I was angry at myself for even comparing the recent source of my annoyance to a little white rabbit. It was white! His soul was black. And yet, it was black enough that I could fall into it endlessly. KyoHaru - One-shot


_Black and White Rabbits _

_By Meganes Ultimate Fangirl _

_One-shot_

I had to just stand there and stare at it for a moment. And the odd little creature stood there staring right back at me with it's beady black eyes. I felt like it could look straight into my soul and read my inner thoughts, much like a certain raven-haired male that had been giving me hell lately.

It was a strange little white rabbit, almost Alice in Wonderland-like. If you had given it a pocket watch and waistcoat he would have received the part immediately. It seemed to almost smile at me knowingly. Like it knew that, that stupid rich bastard was really the object of all my thoughts lately. That he was the bane of my existence.

I shook my head.

It was a rabbit. No matter how much it looked like it knew my every thought, it didn't.

But something about that damn rabbit just reminded me of him. Maybe it was the fact that those eyes were so similar to his. So, infuriatingly similar. I almost expected it to morph into him right before my eyes. And the fact that it didn't run away even though I was two feet from it, surprised me as well. Most rabbits would fear for their lives when that close to a human. But it was so incredibly calm, like _him_.

I was angry at myself for even _comparing _the recent source of my annoyance to a little white rabbit. It was white! His soul was black. And yet, it was black enough that I could fall into it endlessly.

"Haruhi!" the suave smooth voice called behind me. I spun around, narrowing my eyes in suspicion immediately. The rabbit, startled by my sudden movement, fled. I stared after it before turning to the man who had scared the poor thing away with an angry look of defiance on my face. "What're you doing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Imagining you as a rabbit," I stated bluntly, placing a bored look on my face as he finally came to a stop in front of me.

His other eyebrow shot up. "That's... odd."

"You're odd too, Kyoya-sempai," I muttered under my breath. He glanced at me with a smirk. Oh God, I hoped he didn't hear that. I couldn't even imagine the torture he could put me through if he were offended by my words in any way.

"Really? Am I the one comparing my friends to rodents?" he retorted smoothly, crossing his arms over his chest. Inwardly, I cursed myself. Now I'd never hear the end of it.

"Am I the one that hides my emotions by cool, calculating looks?" I responded automatically. He pursed his lips into a thin line, his eyebrows arching down in annoyance.

"Come on," he grumbled, "Let's just get to the cafe already." I smirked because I knew I was the only one who would ever be able to beat the Shadow King at his own game. "Jesus, Haruhi. You should really do a better job of keeping your hands warm," he added as he took my hand to drag me off. "Tamaki and the twins would have a fit if they knew how cold you were right now."

I shrugged. My hands might feel cold to the touch but I didn't feel the cold seeping into , I knew he was using our friends as a cover for his own concern for my well-being. That's the way he was. Never showing direct concern, but putting it in the form of excuses for others. Something in my heart warmed, knowing he was concerned no matter how much he hated showing it.

"Alright," I mumbled, "Don't want to send Tamaki into one of his frenzies. We'll never get him to calm down." He chuckled lightly in response and pulled me along. My heartbeat increased slightly at his laughter. He hadn't even tried to stifle it for once.

Maybe the dark black rabbit had some white deep down inside it.

–

**A/N: I got bored really quick don't you think? Wrote this while I was waiting for Koharu to get back to me about the final chapter of LCW. Course. By the time that I finished writing it she had. Meaning, I get to find something else to conquer my boredom now. **

**Un-beta'd but I checked through it to the best of my abilities. I quite like it. **

**I laugh at the image of Kyoya as a bunny in my head. It's just odd to think about someone as shut off as him as a cute little rabbit. Hunny would be pleased. **


End file.
